Not Always Perfect
by Thalia23
Summary: Stick with everyone when they go through tough times, face enemies, heal, and love. A descendants fan fiction based on Mal and Ben
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Austin won**

 **Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction and i'm totally excited! I'm pretty sure i'll be working on two books. A book focused on Ben and Mal, and one focusing on Mal and Carlos. (Just wanted to change it up) This one is about Ben and Mal. (Even though Mal and Carlos are best friends and might seem romantic they are strictly friends) Story told from 3rd person. (Other relationships are included, all the characters are included it's not just Mal and Ben)**

Mal couldn't sleep. Good thing it was a Friday night. She was sitting on a bench under a old maple tree when Austin (Sleeping beauty's son and Audrey's older brother) came out of the shadows, along with Pete the son of Peter Pan and Trent son of Tarzan.

"Well Well, if it isn't Mal, the daughter of the great and powerful… LIZARD!" He spat.

"Go away Austin." Mal said rolling her eyes.

"What if I don't?" He said mocking her.

"I'll make all you hair fall out." Mal said with a smirk.

"You know Mal, your all talk and no bite. Trent, now!" Austin hissed. Trent suddenly grabbed Mal's spell book and threw it across the courtyard.

"Do you know who you're dealing with?!" Mal yelled at him.

"Yeah, a wannabe villain who went soft!" Austin yelled furiously. Mal shrunk back, he had gone to far and she was holding back tears. Austin went on.

"Ben doesn't love you! Your friends don't care about you either. I bet they wished you never came to Auradon with them!" Mal swung her fist at Austin, but Pete stopped her and Trent pushed her down. She got a small cut on her forehead from a rock that hit her. Trent raised his fist up to punch her.

"Trent, NO!" Austin yelled. Too late. He swerved at the last moment and got her eye instead of her cheek. Tears were flowing down her face as they ran from the scene. She managed to pull herself off the ground and run to Carlos's dorm. She knocked on the door still sobbing.

"Mal it's 3 in the mor-" Mal sobbed harder. She stepped forward and cried into Jay's chest. Jay was still stunned to see Mal crying. He hesitantly put his arms around her. Mal's crying woke up Carlos who rushed over to see what was wrong.

Mal! Are you hurt! What's wrong?!" She turned and faced Carlos and revealed her black eye and the scratch on her forehead.

"Tell us what happened." Jay said leading her to Carlos's bed. They all laid there, Mal in the middle with the boys on either side. She explained everything finishing with, "H-He said you g-guys didn't care a-about me, and t-that Ben never loved m-me." Bursting out in tears again.

"Shh, it's alright Mal, you know that's not true." Carlos said putting his arm around her shoulders. Mal rested her head on his shoulder.

"Th-thanks you guys." She said wiping her eyes.

"Now, who are the guys that did this to you." Jay said his hands clenched into fists. (The whole 'protective big brother' thing)

"A-Austin, Pete, and Trent. Austin didn't physically harm me just said stuff, Pete pushed me down, and Trent punched me and threw my spell book across the courtyard.

"Do you wanna stay here for tonight? Evie won't be back until tomorrow." Carlos asked waggling his eyebrows. Mal giggled and nodded, "There's my rebel I know and love." (Rebel is Carlos's nickname for Mal, and love as in best friend love)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm so excited to be writing this story and I hope you like it. If you guys have any suggestions or other couples you want included in this story comment and I'll put them in. This is a short, but important chapter. Hope you like! Thanks so much!**

NEXT DAY

Carlos had informed Fairy Godmother that he and Mal would be taking the day off due to her injuries. As soon as Ben found out he came to visit Mal in Carlos's dorm.

"Mal! I'm so sorry! I should've been there to help you. I really am sorry." His voice quieting to a whisper as he hung his head. His brown hair hung in his eyes.

"Hey, Ben look at at me." She said with a concerned look, "it wasn't your fault." She said motioning for him to sit with her and Carlos on the bed.

"I know… I just don't want you getting hurt." He replied kissing her cheek. She giggled and laid her head on his shoulder. In about 2 minutes she was asleep.

"I'll sleep on the floor. You can umm… sleep with uh, her if you want." Carlos trailed off awkwardly. Ben nodded.

"I have over protective issues, because of my beast side." Carlos nodded in agreement.

"Just be careful she has horrible nightmares about… a um incident that happened a long time ago.

"What incident?"

"It's not important, she's embarrassed about it." Carlos said protectively. Ben nodded. Sure enough a few hours later Mal had another nightmare. She woke up struggling with tears streaming down her face. Ben woke up and scooted closer to Mal.

"Shh, it's ok. I got you." Ben said, one hand around her waist and the other one stroking her hair. Mal whimpered and cuddled Ben falling back to sleep. _She's so beautiful when she sleeps._ Ben thought lovingly.

THE NEXT DAY AFTER CLASSES BECAUSE NO ONE CARES ABOUT CLASSES RIGHT NOW

Mal was in her room studying when Ben walked in. He was planning to tell her something really big.

"Hey Mal guess what!" Ben said energetically.

"What?" Mal responded playfully.

"I've decided the next villains to come to Auradon! They're all already good and are living on the streets right now."

"Who are they?" She said interested.

"Una, the daughter of Ursula, Hunter the son of Captain Hook, and Hayden son of the Queen of Hearts."

"Nice keep an eye on Hayden though. Once he knows what he wants he goes after it until its his."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I know I'm pretty bad when it comes to chapter titles XD. If you guys have any ideas please comment about it and I'll probably try to include it in the story. The more chapters that are published the longer they will become. I'm still working on where the story is going. Thanks!**

DAY OF THE NEW ISLE KIDS ARRIVAL

The royal limo pulled up to the front of the school and Mal fidgeted with excitement. Mal had chosen what to wear very carefully that morning. She wore ripped black skinny jeans, a light purple skin tight shirt, with a black and green leather half jacket on top, and as always her black leather boots. Una stepped out first. She had long, flowing aqua hair that went down to her elbows. She had a grey shirt on, a blueish green leather half jacket like Mal's, and high waisted green shorts on that had a mermaids tail print on them. Under those were black see through tights. Which everyone figured angered her mother. Hunter stepped out next and smiled at everyone. He had shaggy, black hair and a muscular body. He wore ripped jeans, a black leather jacket, and a red shirt. Lastly was Hayden, he had shaggy hair like Hunter, although his hair was brown. Hayden was muscular too and was a little taller than Hunter. He had on a white shirt and a red leather jacket. Ben stepped forward.

"Hi guys! I'm Ben, king of Auradon and son of Belle and the Beast. These are some of my closest friends, he gestured to the people behind him. Una, Hunter, Hayden meet Doug son of Dopey, Audrey daughter of Aurora, Lonnie daughter of Mulan, Jane daughter of fairy godmother, Chad son of Cinderella, Evie daughter of the Evil Queen, Jay son of Jafar, Carlos son of Cruella de Vil, and my girlfriend Mal daughter of Maleficent."

"Hi, nice to meet you all. If you ever need anything I'd be happy to help." Mal said sweetly. Hayden's eyes landed on her and he couldn't pry them away. _She so hot! I have to have her._ Hayden thought. He winked at Mal. Both she and Ben noticed. She blew it off, but Ben had other plans. He took him aside.

"Lay off my girlfriend." Ben said right off the bat.

"She doesn't deserve you, she deserves me." Hayden spat.

"She's mine so lay off."

"I'll get her sooner or later." Hayden said stalking off, his red eyes glowing. Ben didn't know that Hayden had one thing from his mother... a weak love spell.

LATER ON THE COURTYARD

Evie was sitting at a picnic table under a tree studying when Jay came along.

"Evie I need the answers to the science homework. I've been sitting in my room for hours and thought of nothing." Jay said.

"I'm not helping you cheat Jay." Evie said sternly.

"Oh come on please Evie." Jay begged.

"No." She said not budging. _If she won't give me the answers I'll steal them._ Jay thought with a smirk. He darted for the paper.

"No!" She yelled grabbing the paper and running away. He chased after her. They ran all around the courtyard and people started to stare. Suddenly, Evie tripped on a root and the same thing happened to Jay. Instead of falling normally though, Jay landed push-up style over Evie. Stopping himself from falling on her. They stared into each other eyes for a minute.

"Jay?" Evie asked cutely.

"Yeah Evie?" He asked back. _Wow I never noticed how beautiful Evie looks up close._ Jay thought. His eyes trailed down her lips and he leaned in, Evie did the same. Their lips met. Evie put her arms around his neck and they sat up still kissing. They kissed passionately for a minute or two. Carlos walked up.

"Hey g- OH MY GOD MY EYES. MY POOR YOUNG INNOCENT EYES!" He yelled running away. They stopped and laid on the ground next to each other. They both burst out laughing.

"Hey Evie?" Jay said turning on his side to face her.

"Yeah Jay?" Evie said turning to face him too.

"Do you wanna go on a date sometime?"

"I'd like that." Evie grinned.

MEANWHILE ON MAL AND BEN'S DATE AT THE ENCHANTED LAKE

Mal was sitting on a ledge above the lake when it happened. Suddenly she straightened which caught Ben's attention.

"Mal what's wrong?"

"I- I love Hayden." She said vigorously shaking her head 'no' and clawing at her throat, "It's not me." She tried to warn Ben about the spell before saying more forced words.

"I- I think we should break up." Mal said before snapping out of it and shaking her head 'no' once more. Ben understood.

"Let's try to find a cure." Mal got up and tried to follow Ben, but was being dragged the other way by an invisible force.

"Help!" She croaked again. The invisible forced dragged Mal all the way to her dorm and slammed the door in Ben's face. Mal clawed at the other side of the door, but it was locked from both sides.

"I'll find a way to break the curse!" He could tell it was getting stronger because Mal stopped clawing and whimpering. Ben asked Evie to make an antidote, but it took longer than he thought. After a week of waiting and being ignored by Mal the potion was finished. He poured it in a glass and offered it to Mal.

"Hey Mal! Wanna drink?" Ben said cheerfully.

"What is it?" Mal said eyeing the bottle.

"Uh- um water?" Ben stuttered.

"I'm good, but thanks!" She declined several times after that until he secretly dressed up as a lunch guy and served it to her. As soon as she took a sip she passed out on Carlos who freaked out. Evie explained to him that it was normal and that Carlos should take her up to rest. He nodded and carried her to her room, where he sat with her anxiously waiting for her to wake up with Ben.

"Come on, you have to wake up! You're freaking me out!" Carlos said looking at her concerned. Ben sat there quietly stroking Mal hair, he looked calm, but his eyes showed otherwise. They darted around quickly. Just then Mal flinched and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Mal?" Carlos noticed first.

"Mal, it's me Ben." Ben said still stroking her hair.

"Carlos, Ben? Where am I? What happened? The last thing I remembered was our date." Mal said looking up at Ben. He nodded.

"You were love spelled by Hayden. I've informed Fairy Godmother and he got detention for a week. He's been watching you constantly, he has pictures of you and me, just you, and you and your friends." Ben said hugging Mal. Mal smiled and nodded.

"Thanks for saving me." She said smiling. Ben smiled back. He leaned in and their lips met. She kissed back and put her arms around Ben's neck. Carlos cleared his throat.

"Sorry Carlos." Ben said laughing.

"It's all good. I'm just glad my rebel is ok." He said playfully punching her arm. Mal giggled when Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Your rebel?" He asked defensively.

"That's his nickname for me, I got it after pranking a goblin on the Isle." Mal said still giggling. Ben laughed.

"Oh I get it, are you guys like best friends?"

"Is it that obvious?" Mal asked sarcastically. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Carlos said. Audrey stepped into the room.

"Mal… I'm really sorry for what Austin did." She said ashamed.

"Don't sweat it. I'm fine. I'll still be at your party next week. Even though I'm not thrilled about the pink thing." Audrey giggled.

"I think you'll look awesome in pink. See you there!" She said walking out.

"She's right I think you'll look beautiful in pink." Ben said smiling. Mal rolled her eyes and Ben laughed.

"After this I want you to stay with me during school. I don't want Hayden bothering you."

"You're taking this too far." Mal said blowing it off.

"I just want you to be safe."

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself you know."

"Fine just be careful and don't talk to Hayden." Mal giggled.

"Are you jealous?" She said teasing him.

"No, just protective. It's a beast thing."

"I know I'm just playing. Now, I'm tired so shoo." She said to both of them. After a little protesting Carlos and Ben closed all the blinds and locked all the doors before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I know this is kind of weird for Mal's backstory, but I thought it would show how horrible the Isle is. I would like to put out that Hayden did nothing serious to her, but it reminded her of old memories when serious things did happen. This I guess this chapter is rated rated K+ for suggestive content.**

BEFORE AUDREY'S PARTY

"You look so beautiful M!" Evie squealed when Mal stepped out of the bathroom. Mal was wearing a dark pink ball gown, that had a layered skirt. Her hair was in a high bun, with a few strands coming out to frame her face. Evie had on a light pink ball gown with pink lace sleeves. Her hair was let down and brushed and she had a tiny silver tiara on her head.

"They'll be here any second." Mal said fixing her hair. "By the way, you still haven't told me who your date to the party is."

"Oh yeah! It's Jay." Evie said casually.

"You're dating Jay!?" Mal said. Her jaw dropped.

"Yep!" Evie said cheerfully. A knock came from the door.

"They're here c'mon." Mal said giggling. Mal opened the door. Ben was wearing his royal suit and Jay was wearing what he wore to family day.

"I was right you look gorgeous in pink." Ben said laughing.

"Ha thanks." Mal said putting her hand in his. A few minutes later they were at Audrey's ball. Ben and Mal danced several dances before they decided to go out to the balcony.

"You're a good dancer." Ben said raising an eyebrow. Mal giggled.

"Carlos and Jay taught me how. Jay is like my big brother. He's always there even though it's annoying I get where he's coming from."

"So, you guys all grew up together?" Ben asked.

"Me, Jay and Carlos did. I started hanging out with Evie later." Ben nodded.

"Hey, want something to drink?" Ben asked sweetly.

"Sure." Mal answered. Ben walked away to get something to drink when Carlos, Jay, and Evie walked out.

"Hey guys what's up?" Mal asked.

"They're together? Did you know that? I saw them kissing!" Carlos ranted. Mal laughed.

"Yeah, I just found out an hour ago." Mal glanced over at Jay who had his arm around Evie. "Congrats big bro. That's what I'm calling you from now on. It fits you." Jay laughed

"Thanks kiddo." He said sarcastically. Everyone cracked up.

"Go have fun guys. I'm waiting for Ben." They all nodded and went back inside. That's when it happened. Hayden sprang from a tree and pinned Mal down.

"Hayden what are you doing?" She yelled.

"Be with me Mal. Ben doesn't deserve you I do."

"No! I love Ben." Suddenly Hayden's eyes focused on Mal's lips.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss those beautiful, purple lips of yours." He kissed her. She struggled. He touched her up and down. No place was left untouched.

"Ben! Ben!" Mal screamed when she pulled free to gasp for air. He ran out onto the balcony when he heard Mal. He charged Hayden.

"Get off my girlfriend!" He yelled throwing Hayden across the balcony. Carlos and Jay walked out and there eyes widened when they saw Mal crying on the ground and Ben fighting Hayden across the balcony. Jay helped Mal up and Carlos got Evie. They walked out comforting Mal, but Mal wouldn't talk. Ben noticed and walked out too. Leaving Hayden on the balcony.

"Mal, I'm so sorry. I was stupid to leave you alone." Mal stayed quiet. Carlos realized what was wrong.

"Ben, what was Hayden doing to her?" He whispered as he pulled Ben back.

"H- he was um touching her and kissing her, and s-she was struggling and yelling my name for help." Carlos nodded.

"Ben it reminded her of the uh incident I talked about." By now Mal heard their conversation.

"What happened?"

"Well, um as you know the Isle is different then Auradon. People are encouraged to swear, harm, steal, and um…" Carlos was cut off by Mal.

"Don't you dare say it de Vil!" She yelled at him. Carlos continued.

"And men on the Isle were encouraged to treat women badly and unfairly. That's what happened to Mal." Ben realized what he meant immediately. He glanced at Mal. She tackled Carlos and pinned him down.

"You dips-" Mal was cut off.

"Mal! We don't say those things anymore!" Evie yelled. Jay held Mal back while Ben helped Carlos up.

"Since it came close it reminded her of what happened." Carlos said staring apologetically at Mal. Her eyes stopped glowing, and she kept quiet the rest of the ride home.

"C'mon Mal. I have to know if your ok. Mal, Mal?" Ben said waving a hand in front of her face. She looked up.

"Stop barking my name like that it's annoying." Ben smiled. It was the first time she talked to him in 3 days.

"Mal I really am sorry. It's all my fault."

"No, it's not! I should've been strong enough to push him off. I don't deserve this." She said pulling the ring Ben got her for her birthday and placing it in his hand.

"Mal, I still love you. It's not your fault at all." Ben said carefully sliding the ring back on her finger. She turned to him again.

"14. I was 14."

"What happened when you were fourt- Oh." Ben looked down.

"I have had horrible nightmares every single night since that night. That's when me and Carlos became friends. He found me in an alley crying and brought me back to his house."

"I'm so sorry. People really are encouraged to do those things on the Isle?" Mal nodded.

"So, Carlos helped you with the nightmares?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, Jay has been overprotective ever since. Even though he wouldn't admit it when we were bad." Ben understood. Mal looked down again. Ben put a hand on her chin and lead her face towards him again.

"It'll be our secret, no one will know except your friends and me." Mal smiled.

"You're cute when you're concerned." She stated.

"You're cute when you're angry." He argued back.

"I always win these Ben." Mal giggled.

"Yeah, I know."

"Want me to just win right now?" Mal said.

"What do you m-" Mal put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed back, then pulled apart.

"Yeah you win." Ben said laughing.

"I know. By the way, there's a game night at Carlos and Jay's tonight. You there?"

"Sure."

AT CARLOS AND JAY'S DORM FOR GAME NIGHT

Carlos looked at their games. The game of Royals (game of life), Knots(twister), and Chutes and Elevators(chutes and ladders).

"Wow man our games suck." Carlos remarked.

"Wanna just do a video game tournament?" Jay suggested.

"Sounds good! We'll pair people up with tiny paper and you're beanie." Jay rolled his eyes. It worked out like this.

Mal & Carlos

Una & Chad

Ben & Doug

Jane & Lonnie

Audrey & Evie

Jay & Hunter (I actually used an online team generator to decide the teams)

They decided to play Candy Kart (mario kart) Mal & Carlos's team won Candy Kart. Una and Chad won Knots, Jay and Hunter won Chutes and Elevators, and Audrey and Evie won The Game of Royals. The game night turned into a sleepover when Evie fell asleep on Jay's bed. Evie and Jay slept on Jay's bed (Jay made sure to put distance between them) Carlos and Mal slept on Carlos's bed so if she had a nightmare he could calm her down(again strictly friends), Jane, Audrey, and Lonnie slept by the window, Chad and Una slept by the foot of Carlos's bed, and Ben and Doug slept over by the TV. Mal had cast a spell on herself to make the nightmares not as harsh, so when she woke up she was silently crying and it was easier for Carlos to calm her down. She fell back asleep clinging to Carlos's arm. In the morning everyone helped fold the blankets and left. Mal slept in and Carlos decided to prank her. He cleaned up his closet and carefully placed her on the floor. He closed the door and waited for her to wake up. An hour later she woke up to complete darkness, she looked around but couldn't figure out where she was. She looked up and saw clothes hanging from a shelf. She realized where she was.

"CARLOS DE VIL! I'LL KILL YOU!" Mal screamed bursting out of the closet. Carlos jumped up and ran out the door and Mal followed. They ran down to the tourney field where Jay and Ben were practicing. They dodged the flying disks easily and Carlos did the same. Mal was surprisingly good, she dodged, ducked, flipped, and jumped. Ben and Jay noticed and stared surprised. Carlos ran toward the bleachers and Mal followed.

"Please don't kill me!" Carlos yelled when Mal was close enough to hear. Just then Mal caught him and pinned him down with her knee. Jay and Ben ran over. Mal was about to punch Carlos, but when she saw his face her eyes stopped glowing and she let him go.

"Mal! You were amazing!" Jay complimented when she let go of Carlos.

"Amazing what now?" Mal said looking up trying to catch her breath.

"On the tourney field. Duh." Jay answered. Mal looked confused. Carlos laughed.

"He means when you dodged all the disks." Carlos said panting.

"Oh. Thanks. I just copied you guys. I have a photographic memory." Mal said blushing.

"Really?" Jay, Carlos, and Ben said at the same time.

"Yeah. Duh, that's why the nightmares are so bad." She said matter-of-factly.

"They weren't bad last night." Carlos commented.

"I cast a spell on myself Sherlock." Mal replied sarcastically. They all laughed.

"So you and Evie?" Carlos looked up at Jay.

"Yup." Jay said sitting down.

"How'd that happen." Ben said raising an eyebrow and sitting down next to Mal.

"Well, it started with him trying to cheat off my science homework."

Evie said sitting down by Jay.

"I chased her for her homework and she tripped and so did I." Jay said putting an arm around Evie's shoulder.

"Then he fell on her and they kissed!" Carlos burst out. Everyone laughed.

"So you guys taught Mal how to dance." Ben said looking at Jay and Carlos. Mal's eyes got wide and she started playing with her hair in embarrassment.

"Technically I taught Mal who pulled Jay into it. Literally. She dragged him to my house by his hair." Carlos said laughing.

"When did you learn to dance?" Mal asked Carlos.

"My mom taught me when I was younger."

"Lucky! I had to get Jay to teach me before the ball." Evie said giggling.

"I know this sounds weird, but wouldn't it be fun to take a vacation to the Isle over break? Most of our friend have always wanted to see what it was like. I heard that Ben have Fairy Godmother put a protection spell around my house. We could all stay there." Mal suggested.

"It actually sounds fun." Carlos said surprised.

"I don't know…" Ben said.

"Please Ben." Mal begged and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine."

"Good, because all of our friends have already agreed to go." Evie held up her phone to reveal the group vex she had made.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Isle**

 **Hey guys! I think this chapter might focus on Carlos and Mal's friendship, but I'm not sure yet. You know with all the memories of the Isle and stuff. I'd just like to remind you all that Carlos and Mal are friends even though they might seem like more they aren't. Put in the reviews if you want me to start the Carlos and Mal story soon or a little later. Since school is coming up i'm planning to update every weekend. I'll let you know if that changes.**

Everyone piled into the back of the royal limo and Ben got into the driver's seat. When they got to the Isle Mal gave Ben directions to her house and he pulled into the garage.

"Woah, Mal this is your house? It's huge!" Audrey said looking up.

"Yeah, and dark." Lonnie remarked. Mal looked embarrassed.

"C'mon I'll show you my room." Mal said kicking the boarded door open. Mal led them all to a huge room with a king sized bed, two old couches, a chair, a purple rug, a walk in closet, and a worn dresser with lots of small things that must have meaning to Mal in some way.

"Nice room." Jane said checking out the closet.

"Thanks. Who's sleeping where?" Mal asked looking around.

"That's up to you. It's your room." Jay reminded her.

"Fine. Jane, Audrey, Lonnie, Evie you can have the bed. Una there's not enough room for you on the bed so you can have the couch on the right. Doug you can have the other couch. Chad you get the chair. Hunter can sleep on the window seat, and the rest of us can find places to sleep on the floor." Mal said bringing a pile of blankets and pillows from the closet. Everyone agreed and got settled in because it was late. Mal slept on the right side of the carpet, Ben on the left, Carlos slept by the dresser, and Jay slept at the foot of the bed.

2 DAYS LATER IN THE MORNING

"What do you guys wanna do today? Mal asked. They had already gotten a tour of the island, went shopping, and saw Carlos's old hideout.

"We have to go back, remember? We have a student council meeting to set up." Audrey said referring to Jane, Lonnie, and Una.

"Yeah, and Hunter and I are going straight to Charmington to set up my little sister's birthday."

"Oh yeah! I forgot. You guys have fun!"

"We will! Thanks!" Audrey said walking out the door.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Mal said turning to the others.

"Wanna get some food?" Carlos asked.

"Yea i'm starving." Ben admitted. They all walked to get some food. The guys went in to get the food while Mal and Evie waited outside. While they were waiting Gaston's two sons (Gaston and Gaston) came up to them.

"Well if it isn't the two goodie two shoes." One of them sneered and punched his fist into his hand.

"Look Gaston we don't want any trouble." Evie explained trying to avoid a situation.

"Well we do." The other one said stepping forward. One tried to throw a punch at Evie and Mal stopped him. The other Gaston went straight for Mal. He came at her and she kicked him the gut, he tried to punch her and she rolled out of the way. She tripped him and he fell on his face, he got angrier than ever and threw Mal against the building. Where she hit her head and back against a large rock.

"Mal!" Evie screamed. That's when Jay and Carlos walked out. Jay reacted and punched Gaston in the mouth. Carlos grabbed a log and hit the other Gaston over the head with it. Ben came out and rushed to see if Mal was ok. She was unconscious, her back was bleeding, and her leg was bent a little weird.

"Evie! What happened? Are you ok?" Jay said rushing over.

"I'm fine. Gaston and Gaston came up and tried to punch me. Mal stopped him. We started fighting and Mal was thrown against the rocks."

"Jay! I think her leg is broken!" Carlos yelled looking over shoulder.

"We've gotta get her home." Ben grimaced looking at her leg. Carlos picked her up while Ben called his parents to come and pick them up.

AT THE ROYAL HOSPITAL

"Do I really have to sit in this wheelchair for 3 whole months?" Mal groaned.

"It could be worse Mal . What if you had to have surgery?" Jay said trying to make it better.

"I guess you're right." She huffed.

"C'mon let's go back to school." Ben said grabbing onto the handles of Mal's wheelchair.

"Ben I can wheel myself out of here."

"Oh c'mon Mal let him wheel you." Carlos said. Mal turned around, glared at him, and wheeled away.

"Mal! Wait up!" Evie said running after her.

THE NEXT DAY (5 days left of break)

Mal was sleeping when a knock came from the door. Evie got up to answer it.

"Hey guys what's up?" Evie whispered pointing to Mal and motioning for them to come in. Carlos, Jay, and Ben stepped in.

"Is she ok?" Carlos whispered.

"She would be if you guys would stop crowding her."

"Well sorry we're worried!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Shhhh!" Too late. Mal stirred and woke up. When she looked around and her eyes got wide.

"Why are you all in our dorm?" Mal asked.

"I brought you strawberries." Ben teased holding up a bowl. Mal's eyes lit up and she got up to get the bowl. She had forgotten about her broken leg and automatically fell. She steadied herself and sat in her wheelchair wheeling over to Ben. She sat there and held out her hand expectantly. He gave her one and she started eating it.

"Thanks." Mal said taking the whole bowl and wheeling away.

"Wanna go out to the courtyard?" Carlos asked.

"Sure. Let me get dressed." Mal said grabbing her clothes and pushing herself to the bathroom.

IN THE COURTYARD

"So, Mal how's your leg?" Evie asked.

"It hurts." Mal whined chomping on a strawberry.

"What are you gonna do to carry your stuff to class?" Ben asked concerned.

"I can just put them in my backpack and hang it on the chair's handle." Ben nodded.

"So what do you guys wanna do for the rest of break?" Jay asked.

"I want to watch you guys practice one day." Evie gushed. Mal nodded.

"Sounds cool. I just wish I could do more. This cast sucks." Mal complained waving her leg in the air. Just then Evie's eyes got wide.

"Hayden alert. Coming up behind you." Evie blurted out.

"Let's go get some food." Ben recommended. They all got up and Ben pushed Mal to the cafeteria, even though she protested.

"You don't have to push me I already told you that." Mal said irritated.

"I'm your boyfriend, I'm supposed to do this kind of stuff." Ben teased spinning her around. Mal giggled and bit into another strawberry.

"Another strawberry? You're going to turn red!" Evie laughed.

"Oh shut up." Mal giggled some more.

"You know it's true." Carlos said waggling his eyebrows.

"Uh huh." Mal turned around. "Oh great boyfriend, will you please wheel me out of here."

"Sure, but it'll cost you. One movie night."

"Fine." Mal purred. Suddenly before anyone could leave, Hayden walked up.

"Hey Mal, looking hot." Hayden flirted. Mal looked disgusted.

"Go away Hayden." Ben snapped. Mal winced and cried out in pain.

"My leg, ow! My leg hurts, really bad! I wanna go back to my dorm. Please." Mal begged in pain.

"Ok let's go. Do you want me to call the doctor?" Ben panicked rushing around.

"No I just need to rest." Mal said still wincing. Ben quickly wheeled her away to her dorm. When they got to the dorm Mal cracked up. Everyone looked confused.

"Mal are you ok?" Carlos asked.

"You should've seen your face." Mal giggled.

"This was a joke! You've got to be kidding me Mal!" Ben yelled. Mal shrunk back.

"I was just trying to get us away from Hayden." Mal whimpered a little. Evie glared at Ben.

"C'mon guys let's go." Evie said to Jay and Carlos. She glared at Ben one last time and wheeled Mal out the door. Jay and Carlos following.


End file.
